Pacto Oscuro
by Noelle xD
Summary: ¿Olvidar? Eso hicé ¿Por qué? No lo sé ¿Recordar? Duele desgarradoramente, pero lo estoy logrando.Dark fic contendrá escenas violentas y sexuales implícitas con lenguaje adulto. Humanos y vámpiros.Hurt,Mistery,Suspense y tal vez Románce.
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, sólo los pongo en diferentes escenarios**

**Nota importante: El fic es categoría M, contendrá escenas violentas y sexuales implícitas con lenguaje adulto. Humanos y vámpiros, Drama, Hurt, Angst y tal vez, Románce. Fanfiction es un sitio que te da el derecho a elegir que leer, así que lo estoy avisando para que no haya malos entendidos.**

* * *

**P**acto **O**bscuro

Si alguien me advirtierá que iba a sufrir de tal manera antes de morir por la enfermedad a la que me enfrentaba, le hubiera dicho que preferiría que me dierá un disparo; no estaba preparada y creo que nadie lo estaría para todos las atrocidades que se cometieron en mi persona.

Todo eso lo volvería a vivir mil veces si tendría la mejor consecuencia, que sería el bálsamo de mi vida entre tanta obscuridad, si al menos mi cabeza hubiera sido capaz de retener su recuerdo

Pero no lo retuvó, fué como si hubieran pasado un borrador a mi mente ó se hubiera instalado una densa nebilina, sólo recordaba toda mi vida hasta dónde decidí viajar, lo demás se esfumó, olvidé todos los infortunios a los que fuí sometida y solamente tenía rafagaz de recuerdos oscuros e inexplicables, que me frustraban y me mantenían constantemente en alerta, tratando de hilarlos y acomodarlos en un rompecabezas cerebral. Lo cual era una tortura, por que al forzar a mi mente para rememorar todos esas situaciones, un dolor palpitante se instalaba en mi cabeza, el cual me confundía, laceraba y menguaba los avances que tenía.

Como si el dolor hubiese podido acrecentar, lo reviví todo y fué ahí cuando mi corazón se desangró, cuando evoqué el recuerdo de él y el perverso acuerdo que yo misma propusé, pero que jamás me arrepentiría por llevarlo a cabo, si obtendría el mismo fruto.

Y para colmo de las circunstancias, mi realidad empeoraba, el mal que me aquejaba seguía avanzando, mi tiempo se agotaba, se límitaba y yo debía localizarlos.

Tener la oportunidad de ver su cara por última vez y así yo podría morir tranquila, aunque mi último suspiro de vida, se lo dedicaría a quien se la dí.

* * *

**¿ Continuó ó lo dejó ?**

********

Por cierto, en mi blog dejé un video de la canción que acompaña a éste fic. No soy buena haciendo videos.

**Les envió un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**Noelle xD**


	2. Un trozo de recuerdo

**Los personajes Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo trató de ponerlos en otro escenario.**

**Nota importante: El fic es categoría M, contendrá escenas violentas y sexuales implícitas con lenguaje adulto. Humanos y vámpiros, Drama, Hurt, Angst y tal vez, Románce. Fanfiction es un sitio que te da el derecho a elegir que leer, así que estoy avisando para que no haya malos entendidos.**

* * *

Desperté viendo el techo gris, reconociendo inmediatamente la lámpara de estilo minimalista de Tiffany´s perteneciente al consultorio de mi terapista.

Acostada de forma vertical y comodamente en el sillón de cuero beige.

- Bella, ya estas nuevamente conmigo. - es mi psiquiatra el qué me habla. - ¿Tienes sed?

Sólo muevo la cabeza en señal afirmativa, ya que al tratar de pasar saliva arde y no puedo emitir ningún sonido.

Al tocar mi cuello para tocar mi garganta, la sientó mojada, pasó mis manos por mis mejillas y éstas están igual.

Así ha sido durante casi los tres meses que llevó con terapía de hipnósis.

- Bella, aquí tienes- me enderezó del asiento para tomar el vaso con agua con una mano y me da una pastilla en la otra, por lo cuál lo miró de manera interrogante y él continúa hablando - es sólo una aspirina, no te preocupes. No te generará conflicto con tu otro medicamento.

_Querrás decir, otros medicamentos_. Corrijó mentalmente.

Metó la pastilla en mi boca sobre mi lengua y tómo un trago de agua, para pasarla. Hago un gesto de dolor por que sigue ardiendo la garganta.

Al ver mi cara, el doctor niega con la cabeza y me mira nuevamente para hablarme.

- Si Bella, gritaste, pero fué la última sesión de hipnósis, no hemos llegado a una persona en concreto, pero has establecido hechos, circunstancias y ligaste sólo un nombre.

- ¿Sólo uno?

Jacob asiente.

- Si y supongo que de tu inconsiente lo trajiste a tu conciente, así que sólo falta que establezcas el enlace y de esa manera puedas unir todos los sueños y realidades que has vivido.

- ¿De manera que hoy voy a escucharme? - Mi voz suena temblorosa, por que las pocas veces que ha ocurrido no hay nada concreto, ni siquiera lugares, sólo digo que hay algo que no me permite ver y duele, me lastima mentalmente, como si una nebulosa me impidiera hundirme en mis recuerdos castigándome al intentarlo.

- Así es, vamos a enfrentarte hoy con tu subconsciente. - me dice con voz neutra dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Bien ¿éstas lista?

Me sudan las manos, y probablemente también estoy temblando, pero mi necesidad de conocimiento por mi pasado es más grande que mis temores. Así que debo obligarme a ser valiente y enfrentar mis miedos.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y digo - Si, estoy lista.

Él pulsa un botón del pequeño aparato reproductor y se escucha su voz.

_- Bella, quiero que enfoques toda tú atención hacía éste objeto. Observalo. Tú mente se relaja, tus párpados estan pesados. Siente la tranquilidad. Continúa inhalando y exhalando de manera pacífica._

Se escuchaba en la pequeña grabadora la voz serena de Jacob Black, y supusé que fué ahí en dónde empece a rememorar lo acontecido hace dos años.

_- Sigues tránquila, bajaste del avión en Italia, te hospedaste en el Le Figaro por cinco noches - _La voz de Jacob continúa hablando _- Recuerda, estás relajada y a salvó. Dimé ¿desde dónde ves el sol?_

_- Desde la ventana del dormitorio en una casa._

_-¿En la casa de Italia?_

_- Si_

_-¿Y dónde esta esa casa? _

- _Yo...- _mi voz suena titubeante.-_ no lo sé._

_- Describe todo lo que veas del dormitorio, como en las otras sesiones._

_- La habitación es de un color azul con beige, cuenta con una chimenea antigua, los muebles son de la época victoriana con un estilo barroco, la cama es... _- y nuevamente titubeo nerviosamente.

_- Bien, sigue relajándote. Respira hondo. Éstas a salvo. Yo estoy aquí contigo. Cuentame las características de la cama._

_- Es enorme, cómo king size. De hierro forjado. Las sabanas son negras y el edredón dorado._

_-¿Has dormido en esa cama?_

_- Si._

_-¿Y has mantenido relaciones sexuales en ella?_

En la grabación no se escucha absolutamente nada. Seguramente me quede muda, y mientras seguía esperando la respuesta, mi corazón corría a todo lo que daba, retumbando en mi pecho.

Hasta que escuche la contestación a la pregunta.

_-Si._

Eso ya lo había recordado, eran retazos de mi memoria que revivían una y otra vez.

_- ¿Con quién?_

_- No...yo no lo sé._

Efectivamente no lo sabía.

Solamente al recordarlo me asustaba, simplemente quería escapar.

_-Bien. Respira profundamente, inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Dime que otras cosas recuerdas de la cama._

_- Ahí duermo yo.._

_- Quiero que te acerques a ella y acaricies el contorno de ella, quitalé el edredón y acaricia las sábanas. ¿Lo harías por mí?_

En la grabación sólo se escucho el crujir de la piel del sillón en el cuál me encontraba sentada, supuse que me levanté inducida por la hipnosis para efectuar esa acción.

_- Ahora necesito que te sientes en ella. - _La voz calmada del Dr. fué lo único que se escuchaba_._

Imaginé que lo hice de alguna manera, por que sólo se escuchaba la voz de Jacob.

_- Bien, ¿Podrías acostarte en ella? No te preocupes, sólo estas recordando. Sigues conmigo._

Probablemente estaba indecisa de nuevo y por eso él mismo me alentó.

_- Dime ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Tengo miedo._

_- ¿De qué?_

_- De él. - _En cuanto escuche la respuesta un escalofrio me invadió en la espina dorsal que me hizó encoger el estomágo.

_-¿Quién es él?_

_- No, lo sé._

_- Toca nuevamente la cama, quiero que toques la cabecera y me avises en cuánto lo hagas._

En la grabación se escucho un jadeó escapar de mi garganta haciendo que mi respiración se acelerará.

_- ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_- ¡Él me ha tenido encadenada aquí para utilizarme! - _mi voz se oye angustiada.

_-¿En dónde?_

_- En ésta cama.- _contestó con un sollozo.

_- ¿Qué más ha ocurrido en esa cama?_

La grabación arrojaba el sonido acelerado de mi respiración, la cual no era silenciosa, sino más bien acelerada y arritmica.

_- Bella, tranquila, todo esta bien. Sigue conmigo. Sigue mi voz. Nadie te va a hacer daño. Inhala y Exhala. Muy bien. Ahora dime ¿Qué ocurrió en esa cama?_

Mi corazón se aceleraba a millones de pulsaciones por segundo hasta que un grito desgarrador que emitió la reproducción hizó que parará de respirar y se me erizaran todos los vellos de la nuca.

Ahí caí en cuenta que yo había sido quien había dado ese grito estremecedor.

_- ¡Bella!, ¡Bella!, Escúchame. Estás conmigo. No temas. Estás en mi consultorio. Abre los ojos. _

_- Rennesme. Tuve una hija. - _mi voz se escucha temblorosa por las lágrimas y por el dolor que causa ese recuerdo.

La cinta se detiene.

.

* * *

**¿Algún review?**

**Muchas gracias a kxprii y a Ally Pattinson por ser mis primeros reviews.**

**Les envió un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**Noelle xD**


	3. ¿epifanía ó deja vu?

**Los personajes Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo trató de ponerlos en otro escenario.**

**Nota importante: El fic es categoría M, contendrá escenas violentas y sexuales implícitas con lenguaje adulto. Humanos y vámpiros, Drama, Hurt, Angst y tal vez, Románce. Fanfiction es un sitio que te da el derecho a elegir que leer, así que estoy avisando para que no haya malos entendidos.**

* * *

_- Rennesme. Tuve una hija. - _mi voz se escucha temblorosa por las lágrimas y por el dolor que causa ese recuerdo.

La cinta se detiene.

Renéesme. Renéesme, la había olvidado y como si cientos de imagenes se acoplarán para formar muchas formas con sentido, añadiendose a mi memoria, llegarón hasta mi, un torrencial de recuerdos oscuros, algunos muy confusos y todavía inexplicables, pero ya había un nombre. Ahora tenía una razón para buscar, un motivo por el cual luchar.

- Apartir de ahí, despertaste. - la voz profesional de Jacob interrumpió la secuencia de mis pensamientos.

Tengo muchas preguntas, mi mente nuevamente se confunde y quiere perderse en ese espacio de figuras borrosas, pero tengo al menos un nombre.

- Todavía hay lagunas, si bien recuerdo el nombre que propuse, no recuerdo el por qué.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a la niña?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Ésta viva?

- Si

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No lo sé.

-¿Recuerdas dónde ésta la casa?

Me abracé a mi misma con fuerza, cómo si de esa manera me ayudará a no desintegrarme por el dolor y la frustración mientras trataba de pasar el nudo en la garganta que se formaba por las lágrimas contenidas.

- Jamás lo recordaré. - murmure con el sinsabor que producen esas palabras, ese significado de tener en la mente puntos muertos que me podrían llevar a la dicha de saber qué pasó con mi hija.

Jacob acaricía mi brazo suavemente, quitándome un mechón de mi cabello que tapaba mi cara parcialmente para ponerlo atrás de mi oreja, mientras me dice- Lo recordarás, has hecho grandes progresos, hace un año ni siquiera te acordabas de haber pisado Italia, pero ahora vas colocándo poco a poco las piezas que faltan. Sólo dale tiempo al tiempo.

- Tiempo - repetí con desolación.

El tiempo se me escapaba.

Tiempo era el que no tenía.

Recordé cuando volví a Phoenix para enfrentarme a todas las cosas que dejé atrás antes de irme a Europa, mis problemas mentales que me impedían desarrollar trabajos en los cuales involucrarán sentir algún tipo de estres.

La muerte de mis padres.

La búsqueda de un empleo parcial, el qué encontre en Phoenix Time cómo columnista de reseñas literarias.

La manera en que invertí los quinientos mil dolares que había en mi cuenta de manera inexplicable y que con el interés que ese dinero genera con el que vivo y pagó mis terapías.

Había tenido avances en mis terapías pero yo las veía bastante lentas. El confiar en Jacob me llevó bastante tiempo y la hipnosis fué mi último recurso.

No me podía quejar, llevaba una vida tranquila sin amigos y el tiempo libre que tenía se me iba entre la terapía, leer, mis constantes revisiones médicas y algo de yoga.

Tenía que luchar diariamente con los demonios que ningún ser humano debería de haber enfrentado jamás.

Luego, complicando mi existencia, hace algunos meses me confirmaban que había dado positivo a la prueba del sida. Era portadora. Muchas veces creí que nunca se desarrollaría, pero cómo tantas veces, la suerte no estuvo de mi lado.

Y por otro lado estaba terriblemente sola.

El tener un ex-marido portador de VIH en algún lugar de los Estados Unidos, no significaba que había alguien que se preocupará por mí. Supongo que él se encontraba librando sus propias batallas, probablemente escondiendose y lloriqueando egoistamente por ahí de su cruel desgracia, cuando no ha sido capaz de lamentar el involucrar a tanta gente, en su busqueda de experimentación irresponsable.

Aún así siempre me obligaba a continuar, no podría jamás darme por vencida. Y ahora menos que nunca, sabiendo que tengo una hija.

Al menos, tenía la certeza de lo que me habían confirmado los médicos que me examinaron, mi útero había sido ocupado y tenía la cicatriz de una cesárea, había dado a luz. Podía verificar que era cierto, debido a su recuerdo. Pero ¿Dónde estaba mi hija?

- Bien, por ahora ha sido todo, tú decidirás si continuamos con el mismo método ó lo cambiamos - anunció Jacob.

Yo solamente asentí y me levanté del sillón.

- Gracias, Jacob has sido de gran ayuda. ¿Me dejarás pensarlo unos días? Ha sido... - emití un gran suspiro - apabullante.

Jacob asintió y me dijó.- Lo entiendo. Tomalo con calma y gracias a ti por dejarme hacerlo.

Me dirigí hacía la puerta, ya que a un lado había dejado mis zapatos y cogí del perchero mi bolso y chaqueta.

- Bella, dame dos minutos y nos vamos juntos.

Negué con la cabeza, no era una idea muy atractiva para mí el ser acompañada por un hombre al mundo real y peor aún, siendo mi terapista.

Al parecer el miedo seguía ahí, latente. No confiaba en la gente.

- Gracias Jacob, es una idea muy amable de tú parte, - dí una vista a su réloj que colgaba de la pared para darle más credibilidad a mi mentira- pero estoy retrasada y debo partir enseguida.

Obviamente, Jacob sonrió. Sabía que estaba mintiendo. - Bella lo entiendo. Sólo llama para tú próxima cita.

Asentí e inmediatamente salí del consultorio, despidiendome escuetamente de su recepcionista, para caminar rápidamente hacía el elevador.

Estando en el limitado espacio del cubiculo del elevador, me permití sacar toda mi preocupación y miedo.

Probablemente me había esforzado mucho para aparentar una calma que realmente no sentía.

Cómo iba a estar tránquila si acababá de constatar que tenía una hija.

¡Por Dios! No tenía tiempo.

Quería verla.

Debía buscarla...pero ¿dónde?

Saber si estaba bien.

Si el virus no la había dañado.

Tenía que obligarme a acordarme de alguna otra pista. Sabía que Italia era una clave y su nombre también ... Reneésme.

Yo rogaba silenciosamente a los cielos que me mandará alguna señal, algo con qué recordar.

Cuando salí del edificio, el sol ya se había ocultado y las primeras sombras de la noche comenzaban a salir. Caminé rápidamente con la vista baja, hacía dónde había dejado mi pequeño vehículo aparcado, a unas tres calles hacía abajo.

Seguía meditando en todo lo que faltaba por descubrir, cuando de pronto fuí sujetada del brazo fuertemente para ser arrastrada a un pequeño callejón, cerré los ojos hasta que sentí mi espalda chocar bruscamente contra la pared.

Un hombre de cabello rubio sucio y ojos enrojecidos, lo que me hizó suponer que estaba drogado, se acercó a mi mejilla para decirme con un aliento tan nauseabundo que me hizó dejar de respirar.- Bonita, dame todo lo que traes y no saldrás herida.

Yo no podía articular alguna palabra, ni siquiera pude moverme, sólo lo veía.

El sujeto se desesperó y me abofeteó - ¡Maldita sea! ¡No me veas, dame lo que traes!

-N..o, por favor - traté de decirle para que no me hiciera daño.

-Muy bien, no quieres por las buenas, por las malas serán- volvió a golpearme y yo caí

Una imagén abrumadora llegó de pronto a mi mente, como una epifanía que tal vez se parecía más a un deja vu. Yo ya había vivido la terrible experiencia de ser atacada y lo había recordado.

Recordé que caí y ahí se desató una pelea...una pelea de proporciones sobrenaturales que ni en mi imaginación podría haber recreado.

_¡Oh no! ¡No otra vez! _

En mi pasado olvidado, alguien me atacó y alguién más me salvó. Y mi salvador había sido mi verdugo.

Bien dicen que tengas cuidado con lo que desees, le pedí al cielo una señal y me la envió. Eso fué lo último que pensé antes de qué un golpe sordo hiciera que mi mente colapsará y se cerrará.

* * *

**Hola chicos y chicas, no quiero contarles mis penas pero ha sido todo un logro para mí escribir en primera persona, es muy complicado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y la adición a sus favoritos, son geniales.**

**kxprii, Ally Masen, Ally Pattinson, beluchiss, gpattz, Noe76, isabella1992, Blue Joo, Nostalgiacullen, sarydark, liduvina, karlita the cullen, aly-venegas, HippiLucy, KaRoLiNNe-FaLLeN AnGeL, memoriescullen, I am waiting for you, fey black.**

**gpattz: Hola, muchas gracias por tú review, espero no decepcionarte y ojalá me regales tú opinión de éste capítulo. Te envió un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**A todas/os que me leen les envió un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**Noelle xD**


End file.
